In The Heat Of The Night
by Mirianna16
Summary: AU where Sherlock is a coked-out glitter-covered club kid where John is a sexy mellow DJ, and together they infiltrate a crime ring that's been distributing bad E in all the clubs.
1. Chapter 1

Title: In The Heat Of The Night**  
><strong>Author/Artist: Mirianna16**  
><strong>Universe: Sherlock AU**  
><strong>Character(s) or Pairing(s): Johnlock **  
><strong>Rating: M (Drug use)  
>Warning: Drug use<strong><br>**Summary: AU where Sherlock is a coked-out glitter-covered club kid where John is a sexy mellow DJ, and together they infiltrate a crime ring that's been distributing bad E in all the clubs.**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I merely play with someone else toys. This was actually a prompt requested by Moonblossom. Thank you to my lovely beta Abigael-Cassandra. Oh and it's not Brit-picked.

* * *

><p>The night started like it always did for the last weeks. Putting on his purple shirt at least two size smaller, grabbing his tightest pair of black jeans and jumping around the room trying to get them over his ass. The fight ended on the bed where he finally zipped the pants. The first minute was always painful but once his junk was used to the tightness, Sherlock got up and headed straight for his bathroom. The mirror was foggy and the heat and moisture was clinging to his skin and hair. It was a good sensation. Everything on the counter was pushed away as the brown hair teenager pulled out his secret stash from his hair product basket. The empty bottle of conditioner was opened and a small amount of white flour looking powder was poured on the marble surface. Sherlock had been doing coke for some months now. The drug helped a lot to escape his many problems. His mind too brilliant for the morons surrounding him, his over protective brother, his drunk father, his absent mother, and most of all, the school. Now that was a waste of time for him. Taking a razor blade, the brunette boy made three perfectly even lines. Tonight would be an amazing night.<p>

All the equipment was finally set. Tonight, a total of four DJs were part of the show. Amongst them, John Amish Watson, better know as Music Jam Beat or Jam to be short, was making his debut in a big night club in London. The mid-twenties DJ had slowly made his way up thought crappy clubs and obscure rave parties. This party was his first real big gig and John was nervous as hell. He had verified at least 30 times his laptop and records, replied to a dozen of texts from his girlfriend trying to reassure him, before finally settling down at a table near the stage. Other DJs had come to him to offer different drugs but John declined all of them. He wanted to be clear headed when performing. The place was slowly becoming more and more crowded, John's stress was building up until finally the first DJ made his way to the console. His eyes quickly scanned the club, trying to find some of his friends. Greg had promise he would drop by and the presence of someone he knew would be appreciated. The music started to blast from the speakers and John stood up to move towards the bar in hope to find a familiar face.

Sherlock had next to no trouble getting in the Club. Fake IDs and cash flowed easily from his pocket, assuring his entrance. Mycroft's number was on speed dial, just in case, but the brown hair teenager would rather not have to use it. Not bothering with the line, Sherlock shove a substantial amount of cash in the hand of the bouncer. A flashed smile and the door opened like magic. Stepping in, Sherlock headed straight for the bar. Everything around him was vibrating with energy. He could almost see the vibes flowing over his body, making him shiver. The usual apathetic and antisocial Sherlock was now smiling and winking at everyone, the cocaine getting rid of his usual behavior. His fingers were drumming on the bar while he waited for the busy barmaid to take his order. Sherlock noticed a blond man standing a few meters away. Five people stood between him and the cutie, but everyone in the bar seemed to have fade away. Sherlock was entranced by the mysterious man. The teenager couldn't help but notice that his stranger eyes were roaming the crowd as if he was looking for someone. A hand on his arm made him jump, preventing him from further deducing his new interest. The barmaid was smiling at him, flustering her eyelashes, Sherlock's mind focus away from the blond and he ordered his drink.

John smiled when he spotted the familiar slightly greying brown hair. It belonged with no doubt to his best friend. Pushing his way toward his friend in the crowd, the DJ was roughly pushed back by a mysterious man. Something seemed wrong with him, but John couldn't put his finger on it. The stranger smiled and dangled a bag filled with blue, pink and yellow candy in front of his eyes. John opened his mouth to tell the man to bugger off, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, spinning him around. Face to face with Greg, John smiled. Because of the music, the blond man couldn't hear a word of what his friend was saying. With a jerk of the head toward the stage, he raised his hand and showed three fingers. Smiling Greg nodded, patted his shoulder and before he could protest, his friend was leading him toward the bar, hand in hand. Laughing, John let it slide this one time. He knew Greg was gay and he was usually embarrassed by his forward manners, but right now he welcome the diversion to the nervous pit that was his stomach. Now back to the spot he left a few minutes ago, both men waited for the barmaid to come their way to order something to drink.

By the time the drink was put in front of him, Sherlock had formed a plan in his mind. He would go next to the blond cutie and drop his drink on him, thus starting a conversation. But when he turned around, he was disappointed to see that the blond had vanished. Pouting, he settled with one hip resting against the bar and looked around the place to find someone or something else to distract him. When a bag filled with candy-like pills was suddenly trusted in front of his eyes. It took a few seconds to focus on the guy that was dangling the bag, filled with whatever drugs he was trying to sell him. With an eyebrow raised, Sherlock turned toward the stranger. A flirtatious smile came up to his lips, his hand snaking behind the neck of the new comer. Sherlock open his mouth to make a comment when a new DJ stepped on the scene. His entrance was a big fuss, as the lights in the Club all focused on the man on the scene. A canon of confetti exploded, covering everyone in glitter. General cheering ensue, but Sherlock was busy with the tongue of his now new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

John was surveying the dance floor, his eyes coming back on the man next to him once he made sure no else he knew was in the building. He refrained from letting out a sigh. Was he really ready for this? Everyone kept saying they like what he did, but right now he wasn't so confident. The DJ on the stage right now was fantastic. The light show was great, the confetti were mind blowing. He, on the other hand, only had his music. His brooding must had been visible, because Greg gently shoved him with his shoulder. John turned his head and smiled to him. With a nod they both left toward the back stage so John could get ready since he was the next one to get on stage. Greg closed the door of the small room where the DJ had piled all of his stuff. The policeman leaned against a dresser, looking at the back of his friend. It was always funny to look at the man fussing before his performances. Greg had fancied John for a while but once it become apparent that the man was only interested in curvy brunettes, he had settled with the best friend role. "You'll be fine John."

At first, the dealer had frozen on the spot. Sherlock almost expected to be rejected but then the stranger pushed him against the bar and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. The teenager went along the enjoyable ride. During the snogging, his hand snaked into the vest of the dealer and he successfully picked-pocketed the E. When they parted to breathe, he smirked and used the fact that they were in a crowded place to vanish in front of the dealer's eyes. The bag in hand, he headed straight for the bathroom. Alone in a stall, the pills were crushed before the powder was spread messily on the toilet tank. A bill was produced from his pocket and Sherlock bended to snort the E. A few minutes later, he was in the middle of the dance floor, shivering with pleasure every time someone brushed against him. His senses were on high alert, pleasure rolling down his spine. The music put him in a trance where his body was full of energy but his usually busy brain was turned off. Nothing mattered, only the music and the sensations while he danced his feet off on the dance floor. However, his little slice of paradise all came to an abrupt end when the DJs switched place. The cute blondie was on the stage, looking peaceful and in his own world. Sherlock stopped moving completely hypnotised.

Greg's reassurance was welcome. A few minutes before he had to go on stage, John closed his eyes and concentrated on his breath. He did his usual mental list of what songs he would play, focusing on calming his stomach. When the door opened and the bouncer announced it was his turn, John manage to shoot a smile that didn't look like a snarl toward Greg before exiting the room. Walking toward the stage, he wondered if astronauts felt the same while walking toward a rocket. Except he had a laptop in his hands instead of a helmet. The destinations were different, yet so similar in the mind of the DJ. While astronauts headed for the stars, he on the other hand would explore the music. John let a nervous chuckle escape his lips. The quick walk felt like hours but once he finally reached the console, to his biggest surprise, all nervousness had left him. With ease he plugged his laptop, put the club headphones on (he really needed more money to finaly buy his own pair) and got lost in his musical world. His trademark cue started, and John busied himself with what he loved to do.

Sherlock was rooted on the dance floor. His eyes were glued on the man before him. He could almost hear the voice of his mother nagging him. She had told him once that he would find his special someone after he had been bullied by some kids at school. He had given up on love a long time time ago, realising that he was different from everyone and no one was ready to accept him. However, as he stood there in the middle of a dance floor, high as a kite, Sherlock felt something he never felt before in his life. The Dj was gorgeous, tongue poking out, brows knitted with concentration and yet he seemed so calm, in his element. The teenager was a bit jealous. The only time he came close to something that felt like peace was when he used drugs meanwhile the man in front of him was just drowning in bliss. A hand on his shoulder startled him. As he turned around, he recognized the drug dealer, who did not seemed pleased at all. Ducking and running toward the exit, Sherlock came to a sudden stop by a jerking motion. He fell flat on his face before pain flooded his chest. Then everything blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

First of all thanks for the reviews! NivalKenival and Vivi Marius may this chapter please you. I cannot pass under silence Trivia-goddess plead that I don't stop this fic. I'm sorry I didn't know it mattered so much. I'm writting this when I have spare time and I didn't expect people outside my circle of friends to actually appreciate and like this fic. Thank you for sticking around, I'll be back to normal schedule once a week I promise. But before that, I'll release the two chapter already written. Thanks again guys and I hope you'll like this chapter as much as I liked to write it. As ever thanks to Abigael-cassandra my lovely Beta~

* * *

><p>The stillness in the club was the first cue for the DJ that something was going on. People in the back were all turned toward the same direction and they seemed shocked. John kept playing music but a few minutes later, paramedics were in the place rolling away a young man with dark curls. Just has he was about to go back in his own bubble of music, he noticed something strange. Greg was following the paramedics while shouting at a man with brown hair that looked like he was in deep trouble. Now that was something strange. Lestrade was usually so calm and witty. To see his friend stressed and mad like that was something new. As soon as the paramedics were out, everything went back to normal, people resume dancing and jumping around. The rest of the gig went pretty well and going by the cheers, John wasn't that bad. As soon as he was off the stage, he grabbed his cellphone and called the silver hair man. Instead of hearing the reassuring 'Sergeant Lestrade' John heard the robotic voice of a girl. "This is the voice mail of.." The DJ hung up, a quizzical look on his face. Making a mental note to ask his friend about the incident later, John went back to the room where is stuff was packed to grab his gear and head off to his flat.<p>

Meanwhile, Greg was more than pissed. He only wanted to spend a nice night hanging out with his best buddy and see him do what he did best. Instead he was in deep because of an undercover agent. As soon as Lestrade spotted the brown hair 'dealer' he knew something was wrong. First, because he clearly saw him once before at the New Scotland Yard. And second, he was next to what seemed like a very young teenager, passed out, probably because he OD-ed. Greg walked straight toward the agent, quickly flashing his badge. The brown hair man went white as a sheet as soon as he saw the badge. Something was definitely off. 'Lestrade. What do we have here?' The other agent tried to compose himself and come up with a snarly comment, but he was cut off by a newcomer pushing him to the side. The undercover agent tried to regain his balance while a man with brownish hair was hovering over the unconscious boy. The eyes of the new comer were filled with concern and fear. A friend Lestrade though. The paramedics rolled the boy away the man that pushed the undercover agent following them. The Sergeant quickly turned his gaze back toward the man who was trying to quietly escape. "HOLD IT" Grabbing his arm, the policeman dragged his fellow officer outside the club.

As soon as John entered his flat, he dropped everything on his couch, heading straight for the fridge. He was so thirsty. Half a bottle of water later, he went back to sit on the couch next to his things. The events of the night were playing back in his mind and a lot of questions needed answers. Grabbing his cell phone, the DJ tried to call Lestrade back. The electronic voice greeted him again. Sighing, he dropped the phone and rubbed his eyes. Might as well grab a few hours of sleep before heading to work. As soon as his head hit the pillow, John's cellphone started to ring. Stumbling out of bed, the DJ almost ran toward his phone. "Hey." Lestrade deep voice instantly eased John's worries. Before he could even utter a world, his best friends voice was pleading to him. "I need your help." A few minutes later he hung up and headed for the shower. Looks like the night was not over yet.

Lestrade hung up and sighed. He knew what he was doing was dangerous and that if his superior heard about it he would be in deep. Turning his gaze toward the brow hair policeman next to him, he couldn't suppress his glare. "You better be right about this." The under cover agent shook his head. "No choice. You blew my cover. And you don't want 'him' to threaten us again." Lestrade put both hands over his face. What a shitty night. He was sitting in a ER with an under cover cop, from whom he had just blew up the cover. Waiting to hear from a man he met a few hours ago about the condition of his little brother, who was caught accidentally in a big operation for a major drug bust. That he blew up too. To top it all, he was dragging in his best friend to try to fix it all. This didn't sound promising at all. "If this ends out badly, I'll have your head for this Anderson." Someone cleared his throat. "And if you don't arrest the one responsible for the harm done to my little brother, I will have yours Sergeant Lestrade." Growling, Lestrade stood up and faced the stoic man that just threatened him. "I will Mister Holmes."


End file.
